Letters from a very merry Wonderland!
by Hetalianess
Summary: Wonderland has decided to start writing letters. All thanks to her siblings saying that it might help introduce herself and them to the outside world. All pairings are welcome and are accepted!
1. First Letter

Yoshu everybody!

I really don't see a point in letter writing, but my siblings thought that it would help me introduce myself if I started writing, so here I am! I hate my siblings they make me do stuff I don't like!

I really need to introduce myself first, shouldn't I? My name's Wonderland, and I'm a fable nation!

I have bright red hair and blue eyes!

But anyways! Spades (my brother) and Neverland (Spades' husband) told me I should let you ask me any question you want! So go ahead! Please send your letters!

I don't care if you're a nation, state, province, fable/made-up nation, oc, or just a plain fan!

I don't even care if your haters!


	2. Deltora 1

Yoshu again everyone! ( I forgot to tell you this last time but Yoshu is Hello in my language )

Well, my one of my siblings and friends suggested that each sibling/friend give me something to write about before anyone else sent me mail, s-so here's the first prompt.

_Dear Sister,_

_Maybe the people would like to hear more about the fable countries?_

_-Deltora_

W-Well, Err... The fable countries are countries that are made up and actually don't exist, but somehow we do exist. Fable countries can also be countries that don't exist anymore, for example: Prussia!

There's a huge list of fable countries, I could give you each and everyone, but I know that your likely to see them in letters, so, I'm not going to give a huge list.

But I will give a list of my main family: Neverland, Spades,Hollow,Dreamland,Candyland,Deltora and Hyrule (My twin brothers- we're the wonderlandian trio)...And then there's my dad Vincent (Shinra) and my Mom Tori (Shira).


	3. Mother 1

Yoshu! I hope that you're still reading this! Because, I-I really want to be noticed!

Well anyways, I got a letter...From my mom.

Err...Here's what it says.

_Hey, Hunny-Bunney!_

_Your dad told me what you were doing so I decided to write to you too~_

_I thought, maybe the people who read your writing would want to hear more about your many many pets?_

_I don't know, that's just my thought on it!_

_P.S- Don't go near your dad in his "Weird days", Hollow found him running around in his boxers...Dear lord, why did I marry a idiot? Gotta go get your dad to put his clothes back on._

_~ Your mother_

More about my pets? Umm...I have a million pets? Yeah! I have a lot of pets!

Let's see there's Blackie, he's a German Shepard (Yeah, I realize that's Germany's dog's name -_-)

Then there's Ozymandius (Ozzie) he's a ferret!

Then there's Ita he's a ferret. Foalen is a wolf, Monu is a husky, Laika is a well...Laika, Then there's hatter he's a sly little Mixed breed...Then some others I can't remember!


	4. New York 1

"Hello Wonderland,

I'm New York, but everyone calls me Elena. I'm one of America's states/children. How are you.

Are you the same Wonderland from "Alice in Wonderland"?

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones"  
>_<p>

Dear, New york (Or Elena, whichever you prefer to be called)

Yoshu! And thank you for taking some time to write back!

I hear America's very nice, is that correct? I've never met him, but I've heard about him!

New York's a pretty decent place, or so I've heard.

And to answer your question: Yes!

Funny thing is; My human name is Alice Rue Valantine!

Roses, I like blue roses, what about you? (Random question I know but the "Love and roses" made me ask that).

Until next time, Wonderland


	5. Transylvania 1

"Hi dear~ ^^

Hm... I guess that I'm also considered a "fable country" but I did have land before~! You know, before they deemed me too dangerous and all of that~ and sent me and the "monsters" to another realm or whatever! ^^

So, how have you been~?

Keep your blood healthy,

Transylvania ^^ "  
>_<p>

Yoshu Miss Transylvania,

Thank you for writing! It makes me very happy to hear from other people!

I guess you are A fable country... The only thing that makes me wonder is why they deemed you too dangerous?

A-Another realm? That's worse than being sent to the coffee realm! (All they do there is drink coffee and say "Coffee...I've been sent there five times in my life)...

Monsters? That's a new word that I haven't heard before.  
>Anyways, I've been great! Well...Other than my family being weird that is! And thank you for asking!<p>

K-Keep my blood healthy? Sounds like something my brother Hollow or My dad (Both are vampires...Take that back, Hollow's only a vampire around October. He stole a blood donation bus before, talk about embarrassing!)

Well, until next time,

Wonderland


	6. Neverland 1

Yoshu again!

Umm, when I wrote to my mom I noticed that I called Ita a ferret, I made a mistake there.

Ita's actually a Weasel.

Anyways, I got a letter from my Brother's Husband!

_"Hello Wonderland! How's the letter writing business taking taking to you?  
>I noticed that you haven't talked about the fable meetings...<em>

_Maybe you would want to go over that?_

_P.S- Your brother is a retard, I hope you know that._

_~Neverland"_

Hey Froffy! I've actually taken a fancy to writing letters!

I didn't think I would enjoy writing them, but I do!

Also, when haven't I known that my brother is a retard? Spades is always a moron.

The fable meetings? Ah, yeah, the meetings!

They operate a bit like your World meetings, but instead with the fable countries.

Basically the only difference is that we hold ours more often, like once every two weeks!

Well anyways!

Until next time,

Wonderland


	7. Transylvania 2

"Wonderful Wonderland~

You're welcome dearie~ I get really bored when no one comes to visit me, so writing to you is really helpful! And because I'm not allowed to have any more toys! D: That's unfair! Even though I break almost all of them ( See~ Almost~) I can't have anymore... but I always sneak out of my house to get some! ^^

Uff... they're just over dramatic! As if a few vampires, werewolves, banshees, succubus, incubus, and a hydra or two could the destroy the world or something like that~ ;D

It's not that bad~ It was created for me after all~ And the coffee realm sounds... COFFEE-LICIOUS! XD

They're both vampires~? ...could I meet them~? ^^

Don't forget to look pretty,

Transylvania"

Yoshu! Thanks for writing to me again! It's really boring down here (If you count out the random shouts of randomness...Such as how my family is currently having an argument over fruits...And spades randomly shouting "Gayness will affect you all!")

I like toys! I break most of mine! But I just threaten Vincent with blackmail photos, that if showed to my mother, will get him thrown threw the roof into the universe.

Uh, Transylvania...I do believe that could destroy the world.

I have a few coloves (Coyote wolf mix things that are very vicious), talking rabbits, caterpillars, card decks, a killer tree, a few chubacabras, um, a bunch of little ghosts and demons, and I think a kracken, oh and I can't forget Auntie Hell normally releases demons into my land!

Well if it was created for you then I would believe it wouldn't be as bad as the coffee realm...

Uh...Meeting them, that's just asking for chaos...Have you seen my family?

And I won't forget!

P.S- I hope you enjoy the Gambler cake I sent with this letter...It's a real deal in my family...(My family would probably kill for my Gambler cake!)

until next time,

Wonderland!


	8. New York 2

"Hello Wonderland,

You can call me Elena. I prefer it. New York is to formal.

My dad. He's...interesting. Think hyper teenager with good-intentions.

New York is the best place, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!

Cool! I love that book! Still do! Your human name is Alice? That's a pretty name. May I call you that?

I like red roses the best. But blue roses are pretty too. I should grow some...

love and roses,

Elena Jones"

Yoshu! And thank you for writing me back, Elena.

I agree with you on the to formal part, so please, just call me Alice..(But don't call me Rue, I hate my middle name!)

Interesting? I heard about the super person thingy for global warming, no matter how awesome that would be, it's just a little stupid in my opinion, no offense to you of course!

I guess it would be hard trying to talk to him then.

I love roses, blues',reds', and my personal favorite Black...I actually like Blue roses better than black but I still like black roses! You need to grow some, I bet it would look very pretty around your house!

Speaking of which, I am currently writing in the dark because my idiot of a father forgot to pay the light bill... Meaning, half my family keep running into walls because they can't see, unlike me, who is like a owl or cat, I can see just fine. (By the by, my older brother spades just fell off the couch, it seems).

So, what do you do in New york?

I've never been there, but I hear it snows up there!

You're so lucky! I wish I could see snow. It's on my bucket list to see snow, just one time!

As you can guess it doesn't snow down in Wonderland, but we do have the chance of getting our head cut off...Err, it's a good thing I'm under the white queen's rule and not the red's right?

P.S- How's your relation with your siblings?

P.S.S- I sent some Gambler cake your way, I hope you got it...Enjoy it..

P.S.S.S- My family would kill for Gambler cake so, it must be good,no?

Until next time,

Alice Valantine/Wonderland


	9. Transylvania 3

_**Wonderland filled with landful wonders,**_

_**Gayness will affect you all? NO! I-If all the men turn gay, I WON'T HAVE ANY MORE TOYS TO PLAY WITH~! DDD:**_

_**I break most of mine too! ^^**_

_**Oh come on~ You're exaggerating! It'd take a least an a twelfth of my population to do that! Not that little amount silly!**_

_**Really? I've had those too! ^^ Being the country of demons and creatures of the night, really helps on that subject dear!**_

_**Oh, it's actually quite lovely in here~ ^^ It's very dark and not a lot of sunlight~!**_

_**Nope, I certainly haven't met them before~ but that doesn't mean I don't want to meet them~! Because they seem like a very interesting bunch of people~! :D**_

_**NEE~ Thank you~! ^^ Now, I'm going to rub it on Goldie Lock's face~!**_

_**With lots of blood berries,**_

_**Transylvania "**_

Yoshu, and thanks for writing again Transylvania!

Landful wonders? Err...Ok, I guess?

If you say so, Vania (You don't mind me if I call you that do you or if you want me to call you something else? It's hard to write Transylvania so many times!)

I guess being the country of demons and creatures of the night really does help, but I'm more renown for the riddles, and my casinos in New Las Vegas (A city in my country), oh, and I'm most known for being the land of children and dreams...As in, the children somehow end up here by dreams and they never leave.

Lovely? As in very dark and not a lot of sunlight? For me that would be terrible, but for you I'm pretty sure it's better. I like bright sunny places, with a hint of creepiness...Like a town full of happy people but then there's always that one district of the town that's all dark and creepy.

Trust me, Hollow and Vincent are not interesting, if anything they're both idiots.

Rub it in, oh rub it in...Rubbing stuff in people's faces is fun! And your so very welcome!

With lots of, ummm, insanity

Until next time,

Wonderland


	10. New York 3

_**Hello Alice,**_

_**Ok, Alice it is then~!**_

_**How would it be stupid! It makes total sense!**_

_**Roses are my state flower ^-^ Red is my personal fav, but I like all of them too. I brought some blue ones that I'm growing now. Would you want some when they get bigger?**_

_**XD people keep running into walls. *laughs* Sorry, I find that funny. It sounds like me without my glasses. *glares at Bruce* My lobster stole my glasses and won't tell me where they are. *sigh***_

_**What do I do? Mostly work, cause I have a lot of important things here. But I also like listening to music, watching TV, baking, ya know, normal stuff. And yes, we do get snow. *sigh* I hate the cold, but I like the snow. Just for Christmas though. After that I'm sick of it. I prefer the summer. =_=;; How about when it snows I send you some? XD It doesn't snow in Wonderland? So, what is it, summer all the time?**_

_**P.S: That depends. What sibling are you talking about?**_

_**P.S.S: I got it. Just one question. What would happen if I eat it? I won't grow or shrink or anything, right?**_

_**P.S.S.S: I would think so.**_

_**love and roses,**_

_**Elena Jones**_

Yoshu Elena,

Thanks for writing back!

But, umm, Elena, to me it just doesn't make any sense... I just don't see how it would work, you know?

That's cool! The Passiflora Incarnata is my national flower.. Wait, let me simplify that, cause I barely understand that sentence. The Purple Passionflower (If I'm not corrected, it's Tennessee's state flower)

is my national flower.

And yes, I would like some, it would be very lovely.

First off, I'm still in the dark and they're still running into walls, second it is funny, and third you have a pet lobster? And I sometimes wear glasses, but it's mostly to make me look older, I have problems with that. I do hope that Bruce tells you where they are, it's very dangerous to keep bumping into walls like that.

Oh, that's all interesting...I enjoy playing my flute I guess, building houses of cards (I can build them anywhere, including England's head if I tried real hard), and playing with my half million pets. I have very little work, seeing as how barely anyone notices me...But the fables sometimes make me do their work for them.

I could do without the snow, my brother Spades (the idiot one) decided to flood our house with snow...Where he got the snow, I have no idea (Probably the North pole, but who knows).

And actually, it is summer all the time, but we do have a spring.

Speaking of which, it's storm season...I sense some type of serious storm coming...Would it be wrong if I just stuck my brother out into the storm? Arrgh! I'm going to be in so much pain by the end of storm season (Wonderland typically gets at least; one hurricane, three tornados, and five tropical storms each storm season, but sometimes we have more than that)

P.S- Any of the siblings I guess...I didn't have a certain sibling in mind when I asked that

P.S.S- No, you won't grow or shrink, even though that would be kinda funny..But no, it's a normal cake.

P.S.S.S- Yes, it is very good!


	11. Hollow 1

_**Hey Alice!**_

_**How's storm season coming? I heard it's really bad out there...**_

_**If you need any help at all you know that you can talk to me right? I am your big brother after all!**_

_**Jack's doing really well he stopped trying to take over Christmas. Which leads me to ask, how's your queen? Is she doing ok?**_

_**I heard someone wanted to meet me...tell 'em i said hi!**_

_**Anyways, Wondie, what i could never figure out is who the heck raised you? I know it wasn't Vincent, seeing as how he's a terrible excuse of a father.**_

_**You know what i noticed, you don't age quickly...**_

_**Physically you may be well over a thousand years old, but in human years you're 18 but you look 12ish.**_

_**Sorry if you mind me asking but, are you sure your stable enough, with the storms i mean, to stay by yourself? I could get Prussia or any of the other fables to watch you.**_

SAn

Yoshu big brother!

I haven't heard from you in awhile, but I'm glad you wrote me!

How's storm season going? Umm...I feel like I have a tremor in my brain at the very moment.

Hollow, I know this stuff already, you are my brother, and I will come complaining to you when my people start dieing.

That's good to hear, I swore, Sweden looked like he was ready to kill you the last time he saw you.

Don't mess with his "Wife" Hollow, it's like me messing with Ace or Diamond. And I'm not really sure about the queen, I haven't heard from her since storm season started.

And I'll be sure to tell Transylvania that you said hi...Just don't mention her to Vincent, you know how he gets...Which reminds me, tell Toshi to stop streaking through my yard,please?

Well...*Sweatdrops* Hollow, I don't want to tell you but I will.

I was raised by Ancient Rome (The idiot), Mama Greece, and Ms. Egypt...So naturally, I'm close to Greece and Egypt, both whom I consider better brothers than you guys (The fables) will ever be.

And the reason I barely age is because of the nature of my realm, and I actually look 15, not 12...

I likely won't grow taller than I am...But while i'm on the subject of height, how's the weather up there?

I heard you bumped your head on Auntie Hell's ceiling (A good er, 7-8 ft.)...You sure are tall!

And by the by, I don't need anyone watching me I'm perfectly * Coughs * f-fine.

Just a bit of storms and colds due to economy troubles again... I hate tourism, none which I can get.

But I'm pretty sure I'll be fine, just a few trips down the stairs and me leaving my hand on the stove then I'm in bad shape...Not that I did that of course! No, no, I'm perfectly fine...*Faints*


	12. New York 4

_**Hello Alice,**_

_**I guess...**_

_**The Purple Passionflower? It's pretty. Ten likes it a lot. It's your national flower? Cool.**_

_**Ok then! As soon as they get bigger I'll send you some.**_

_**1) You dad really needs to fix that. 2.) I would think so. 3.) Yes, yes I do. He was a gift from my brother. I need glasses cause everything is really blurry without them. I'm wearing contacts now though, so I can see.**_

_**Flute playing? Not really my thing, but it sounds pretty. The fables?**_

_**Lord, snow is annoying. It's summer all the time? ^-^ I love the summer. It's warm and bright and I can get a tan. I hope you don't get hit to hard this year with all the storms.**_

_**P.S: Well, I'm closest to New Jersey and Virginia, and I can get along with them. But I don't get along very well with Massachusetts.**_

_**P.S.S: Ok then! *tries cake* ^-^ Yummy~!**_

_**love and roses,**_

Yoshu, and thanks for writing!

What's up with the "I guess"? Already getting bored of me?

Yeah, the passionflower is really pretty!

I can't wait to see those roses!

And yes, Vincent needs to fix that but instead he sits there watching tv.

Gifts...My brothers' don't get me gifts (Except a few).

I sometimes wear colored contacts, but they're not very comfortable, but they're pretty cool.

Yeah, it's not for everyone...And I actually suck at the flute (Just ask Austria)...

The fables are my group of countries...Like Neverland,Spades,Hollow,Me,And Candyland...Oh Dreamland just to name a few.

Yeah, I'll try not to get hit hard, but already I'm hurting.

I think my brother Hollow asked me about that, then after awhile, I fainted, so I'm not sure if that's a good sign or a bad sign...

P.S- Why do you not like Massachusetts? Did He/She do something wrong?

P.S.S- I hope you enjoyed the cake! It was very fun making it!


	13. New York 5

_**Alice,**_

_**No! I just don't have a come-back for that one. =_=;;**_

_**I still like roses better. They're like, an international symbol of love.**_

_**I promise I'll send you some. They're getting bigger and bigger.**_

_**Well, I don't get things all the time. And, colored contacts? I haven't done those. But my friend Angelica (She's Sicily) did once. She looked so different!**_

_**Oh, ok then. What are they like?**_

_**Sorry. I sent you some pizza and coke with this letter. Hope you like.**_

_**P.S: He's an annoying b****** who teases ans taunts me.**_

_**P.S.S: I did. Thank you for sending it.**_

_**love and roses,**_

_**Elena Jones**_

_**((NIL: NY and Mass have a rivalry. It's not something I just made up! Promise!))**_

Yoshu Elena,

Sorry I haven't wrote, I've been busy with band practice and such.

You just don't have a come-back? The last time I heard someone say that was back when I was fighting with my brothers.

Yeah, I like roses better too, but, I also love my national flower. I can't wait till they get bigger!

I look totally different **Every** day... I like to confuse people by wearing different colored contacts and wigs everyday. Sicily wore colored contacts? I've actually never met her but it sounds kinda cool.

Oh, my family, they're ok... They're very random, insane... It was actually just today that I lived in a house full of morons...Don't even ask how I cam to that decision -_-.

By the by, the pizza and coke were very very good, thank you for sending me some!

P.S: Oh really? I would have never thought he would act like that towards his sister.

P.S.S: Your welcome!

Until next time,

Alice


	14. Florence 1

Ciao Alice!

You probably don't know me. (not a lot of people care about cities... *huffs*) But My name is Lorenzo Vargas, and I represent the city of Florence.

I'd be interested in hearing more about you, what is the culture like of you and your people?

Ciao, Lunga vita Wonderland,

Lorenzo da Firenze (Lorenzo of Florence)

Yoshu, Lorenzo!

I actually have heard about you before, but either way, I'm glad to meet you!

Our culture? Hmmm, well...

Err, most of my people are actually pacifists (Contrary to the fact the red queen and the white queen are always fighting).

We're starting to prepare for our annual Joker festival.

Ah, the magnificent fireworks and light shows, the food, and the dance.

But anyways, it's like a constant party in Wonderland, we're always having a festival or a party or some kind of event going on, leaving us with very very busy lives.

Half of the time I don't even know my own religion-still don't- but there's a long list of the many many different religions in wonderland... On our annual questionnaire thingy, one person put Jedi as their religion...Stupid right?

After the Joker festival, we'll wait a few weeks and then have the Harvest moon festival, that's the one that takes place on our **huge** fair grounds...

So many festivals, so little time, no?

Starclan help me, I think I'm in over my head.

Anyways, it was nice hearing from you and I hope you send me another letter soon!

Until next time,

Alice in Wonderland.


	15. Atlantis 1

**γειά σου!**

**I haven't talked to you in a while! I hope your well :).**

**Are the two queens still fighting over there? Just felt like asking.**

**And um...Did you hear from Aztlán lately? I'm getting worried.**

**Hope you reply,**

**The Lost City Of Atlantis**

Err... Yoshu Atlantis,

It's good to hear from you Atlantis!

I agree, it has been a long time!

I'm doing just fine, although I'm a bit tired from getting ready for the Joker festival (Which I referenced in Florence's letter).

How are you doing? Good, I hope.

Yeah, the queens are still fighting.. Currently the white queen's winning.

Aztlan? I'm afraid that I've never met her/him (But I would love to ever meet them if you hear from them). But if I somehow hear from them I'll let you know.

Until next time,

Wonderland


	16. Florence 2

**Ciao Alica,**

**Finally, someone knows about me. *sigh of relief***

**Yeah, I'd have to say that was pretty stupid.**

**Great to hear that you responded to my letter,**

**Lorenzo**

Yoshu Lorenzo,

I can't believe that basically no one knows of you.

Did you know that a city in Alabama is named after you?

And it was stupid, we had the guy redo the papers...

It was just the other day I realized I lived in a world full of morons with a bit of smart people mixed in. -_-.

I'll respond to any letter I get, it might take some time, but I will.

Hope to hear from you again.

Until next time,

Alice


	17. New York 6

**Hi Alice,**

**It's no problem. I've been busy also. We had an earthquake the other day, and a hurricane just went through.**

**Yes, I didn't have a come-back. Because you were right.**

**They'll be big enough to send soon. What color do you want?**

**No, I look...the same everyday. Maybe I should try switching it up a little. Yeah, She did. I'll talk to her. Maybe she'll write in...**

***laughs* Sound like my family.**

**You're welcome. I'm glad you liked them.**

**P.S: You would think he wouldn't. But he does.**

**love and roses,**

**Elena Jones**

Yoshu Elena,

Oh My Starclan, are you ok? I remember back when my brother Deltora had an earthquake it was terrible!

I'm sorry if I upset you about that, I was just stating my opinion.

What color? Umm...Any one would be ok, I'm not really picky..

Well, if you like the way you look, then don't change..

It seems that both our families have something in common!

P.S- Wow, I've learned something new today.

Until next time,

Alice


	18. Sicily 1

**Ciao Wonderland,**

**Hello, I'm the Regione Autonoma Siciliana (Sicilian Autonomous Region). Better known as Sicily. You can just call me Angelica or Angel. How are you?**

***looks at time* Oh no, I'm late. *sigh* I have to meet my fratelli, Veneziano and Romano now.**

**amore,**

**Angelica Vargas (Sicily)**

Yoshu Sicily,

I'm doing just fine, thank you very much for asking!

By the by, it was nice meeting you!

Well, it was nice hearing from you, Angelica.

Until next time,

Alice Valantine (Wonderland)


	19. Sicily 2

**Ciao Alice,**

**It's alright I call you Alice, right? It's nice to meet you also. New York was telling me about you.**

**I have to ask, what's it like, being a fairytale country?**

**amore,**

**Angelica Vargas**

Yoshu Angelica,

It's fine, I actually prefer it if you call me Alice.

Ah, so New York told you about me, I'll have to thank her later.

Being a fairytale country?

It's like being ridden from the burdens of the world -but yet I still have to go to fable meetings and do paperwork- and the fact that anything can happen makes me worry sometimes...

But I love being the imaginary land of riddles and fun, and the place where children come to in their sleep- most people think that that is my sister, Dreamland, but instead, it's me.-.

So all in all, I'm basically like a ordinary nation other than, I'm make-believe.

I guess... I think I contradicted myself so many times it isn't funny. -_-

Anyways,

Until next time,

Alice


	20. New York 7

**Hey Alice,**

**Yeah, I'm ok. The earthquake was centered in Virginia, but I felt the waves here. It's the worst way to wake up from a nap though...**

**I'm not upset. I understand.**

**I'll send you some red ones, blue ones, and white ones.**

**I like the way I look, but I've been thinking of cutting my hair. It's getting pretty long...**

**Yes, yes they do. Should we be happy about that?**

**P.S: Well, you learn something new every day.**

**love and roses,**

**Elena Jones**

Yoshu Elena,

*Sigh of relief* Thank Starclan you're alright.

Virginia must be in a lot of pain though.

Elena, I think there's worse ways to wake up from a nap...

Let's see; waking up to Mr. Penguin hovering atop of you, Waking up to Dreamland on top of you, Waking up to France on top of you, waking up to England's cooking, waking up next to Prussia-Drunk, might I add-, Waking up to your mother hovering over you crackling, having a cat thrown on you, having cold water dumped on you, waking up next to France drunk as can be, being hit in the head with a ds, being hit in the head with a candy cane, having a pumpkin dropped on you, waking up and it being a season later than when you went to bed, waking up to all your families' bosses fighting, the red queen hovering over you with a ax in her hand, **any** body hovering over you with a ax (It's happened multiple times), waking up to "Baby" by Justin Beiber (I don't like his music), having a rabies infested bear in your room, having a rabies infested raccoon thrown at you, any thing else I forgot?

Thank goodness, I thought you were upset with me.

That sounds...Great! I like those colors!

How long, might I ask?

I don't know, if your family is any thing like mine, then the whole world should be worried...Then again, just my family alone can cause major chaos... But if they're partially normal, then we're ok.

P.S- Yeah, I guess we do!

Until next time,

Alice


	21. Candyland 1

**Sup Alice,**

**It's Candyland, you've been begging me to write a letter so here I am.**

**Are you and Prussia enjoying your new apartment?**

**Russia is kinda sorry for scaring Prussia out of the house... well he's not but I am. **

**I'm writing from grandma's computer. **

**Dad said I couldn't use his and mine fell into the ocean like your time stick ha ha.**

**Spades and Neverland locked there door and Dawn told me she had to do something on her's.**

**Ace and Diamond were just doing something with Hollow.**

**So I used grandma's.**

**She said I had to dye my hair ,Yeah like that's going to happen.**

**I'll tell grandma to send a message later.**

**From,**

**Candyland**

Dear Sister,

Yoshu Momo! It's nice to hear from you! I've been waiting forever!

M-Me and Prussia have an apartment together?

Oh yeah, that's right, after Prussia became a fable nation and Ludwig got tired of him living in his basement.

Well, it's nice being in the same little house thing with the person you have a crush on, right?

Even if he's a arrogant boasting guy?

To tell the the truth, I'm kinda getting tired of the comments of "The awesome me".

I totally forgot that Russia is living (or used to for me) with us...Wasn't it because of his sister stalking him?

H-How...In the world...Did you drop your computer in the ocean? Which leads me to asking, weren't you supposed to get my time stick out of the ocean?

I don't want to know about any of the things my family said...

N-No, nonononono... Please don't tell grandma to write...

Anyways,

Until next time,

Alice.

**AN: Momo, those things exist in the role play, but at the moment, they don't have a back story (Which I'm In the middle of writing) of course I'll put any pairings in this...But I don't think people like CharacterXOc relations...Like WondiexPrussia... That may exist in our friend group/Roleplay, but here, it doesn't. Anyways, I'm surprised at how easy it is to edit your letter (To make it easier to read).**

**Anyways, people, I forgot to mention this, but...**

**You can write a letter by of course leaving a review, Send it in a Pm, or a email.**

**But for my friend group (My friends, Aka you momo, Kay, Angel, Jasp, Etc) you can of course do the ones above, or you can write it on a piece of paper and give it to me, or you can text it to me, or anything else you can think of.**

**Well, thanks for reading so far!**


	22. New York 8

**Hey Alice,**

**Yeah, thank god. She was, but she's getting better.**

***sweatdrop* Would you be surprised to know I've been woken up most of those ways?**

**Why would I be upset with you?**

**Oh, I sent them with the letter. hope you like them!**

**Never mind that. My brother already did it. *sweatdrop***

**The whole world should be worried.**

**P.S: XD**

**love and roses,**

**Elena Jones**

Yoshu Elena,

That's good to hear.

*Blinks* R-Really now? I thought I was the only one...

I don't know...It's just, after living with the valantine family so much, it's normal to think that...It's just my mentality.

Oh *Eyes sparkle* Ah, they're so pretty! Thanu (Thanks) Elena!

Your brother cut your hair?

Oh, that's just...Perfect.

P.S- *Laughs*

Until next time,

Alice


	23. Sicily 3

**Ciao Alice,**

**Bene. You may call me Angel. That's what my friends call me.**

**Si, she did.**

**Wow. That sounds fun. Wait, Dreamland? I would think that was the land of dreams like that. What does she represent then?**

**amore,**

**Angelica**

Yoshu Angel,

It is fun!

Yeah, Dreamland...

Kids of all ages (Including adults) come to me in their sleep (Some decide to never leave wonderland).

Dreamland is in charge of making sure everyone is asleep and that the "dreams" do not "eat" their "dreamers".

So, I hope that explains it.

Until next time,

Alice


	24. Country of eww 1

**Hello Alice,**

**I am the country of eww like the one fin and Jake live in.**

**My queen said it would be nice to make new friends.**

**Your sister Candyland does she like Russia or something.**

**Does she like candy.**

**We would be best friends princess bubblegum would love her too.**

**I love the story of Alice and wonderland is that where your name came from.**

**Oh i love your middle name rue like from the hunger games.**

**Don't tell anyone ,but i kinda like America i think hes cute.**

**MY friend Nora (shes a all dog country)likes iggy.**

**Ill get her to send you a message**

**yours truly,**

**eww**

Yoshu eww,

Apparently Candyland and you share the same boss. Her boss is Princess bubblegum and it just so happens that she's friend's with Jake and Fin.

Umm, yeah, Momo does like Russia and candy...

I think she's forced to love her, she is her boss.

Yeah, Alice is from "Alice in Wonderland", Rue from "Hunger games" just like you said, and than Valantine (Vincent Valantine, aka, my terribly ooc father).

does a dramatic pose* may the odds, be ever in your favor, darling!

I promise I won't tell, * Whispers* I like prussia.

Oh yeah, I got a friend from Nora.

Until next time,

Alice


	25. Nora 1

**Alice,**

**sup i'm Nora and i hate all humans, except for my friend ,eww, she's nice**

**uh...i don't like iggy or anything. ha ha, ok i do. he doesn't read this does he? oh hey your brother hollow is he got i have a named depress like in depression who would like him**

**me,**

**nora**

Yoshu Nora,

Even though I had to decipher (To the best of my abilities) your letter and I am proud to write back.

If you hate all humans, doesn't that mean you hate me?

No, Iggy doesn't read this, thank god...

Er, yeah, My brother hollow and my papa Vincent are both vampires. Depress?

That sounds Depressing.


	26. Fake Grandma 1

**Can i be your grandma? I think it would be fun! let me try plz post**

**DEAR ALICE,**

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN PLZ DONT MESSAGE YOU I LET YOUR STUPID SISTER USE MY LABTOP AND I AM GOING TO DIE HER HAIR BLOND.**

**SHE THINKS THAT IM GOING TO FORGET WELL IM NOT.**

**WAIT WHAT WAS I TALKING ABOUT**

**IM GOING TO KILL YOUR BROTHER SPADES HE EGGED MY HOUSE AND IF YOU DONT COME SEE ME IM GOING TO KILL YOUR DAD**

**I GOT A NEW DOG HER NAME IS FLUFFY SHE A GREAT DAINE**

**YOUR FAVORITE GRANDMA,**

**GRANDMA**

Dear fake grandma,

What the heck...Tori! I don't think your mother took her meds!

I always knew you hated momo...That just proved it.

Spades...Egged...your...House?

Quite simply put, that's impossible, he hasn't had access to eggs in three months.

Vincent? You can kill him...I don't care. He is your son.

A great Dane? I thought you had a parrot?

P.S- no, my faviriote grandma is Nara

Err, Until next time,

Alice


	27. Transyvania 4

**Dreamful Wonderland,**

**I don't mind at all~ You could call me by my... I'd say human name, but since I'm not human, it'd be weird! ^^;;**

**It does! They can be great company at times! Children getting trapped in dreams forever? ...awesome~! :D**

**Yup! I guess people can be different~ Dark for me and bright for you! But luckily, we both like creepy stuff!**

**Idiots? Well... El Dorado has called me that before~ MANY times if I can remember correctly! ^^ So I guess idiotic means super fun or awesome! c:**

**Oh it is! But El Dorado, or Goldie Locks like I like to call him, didn't think it was fun to have gambler cake rubbed in his face... oh well~ I had fun throwing it at him anyways~ ^^**

**With hugs and fangs~**

**Transylvania**

Yoshu Transylvania,

Ah, thank you, Vania's a really easy thing to write. And in my country, the name Vania means...I think Darkness or something along those lines, but it's been a while since I last used the name. But in Spades, Vania means Vampire, wait, why did I throw in Spades' translation? Haha, sorry off topic!

Oh really? I would've never guessed! Yeah, only a hand full get trapped in Wonderland, most of them end up in Dreamland. And yes, it is indeed awesome!

Yosh! It's like Yin and Yang, the black and white, and dark and bright. Yep, creepy is in my nature, right alongside Trickster,Mischief, Childish, and then Sarcastic! I mean, have you ever seen the Vocaloid (It's something Japan-San created) song "Alice Human Sacrifice"? Creepy reality there.

Err...Idiot I guess could mean that...B-But it actually means someone who isn't smart or is stupid...Which means El Dorado is a very mean person for calling you that! But in this case, we could always say it's Prussia's version (I swear, any time someone says idiot near him he always goes "I know right! I'm just that awesome!" or something like that).

I didn't mean for you to actually throw it in his face, but that works just as well! And apparently he just lacks funness.

But anyways, it's around time for me to go to the doctors, so this is the end of this letter my friend!

P.S- By the way, whoever said _nothing is impossible hasn't tried to drown a fish, slam a revolving door, or nail Jell-O to a wall... Let's just say, me and my family tried to defy that saying and we did._

Until next time,

Wonderland.


	28. Hollow 2

**Dear little sister,**

**Alice I'm coming down there! I know storm season isn't that bad this year, but it's still fairly bad if you faint.**  
><strong>This year we didn't get all those storms, only one huge one! And Alice, I think you exaggerated when you said you got all those storms. Usually, you get one hurricane and two tornadoes, and then <span>sometimes<span> a tropical storm. Also, I heard that you were sick before storm season started, so it must suck to be you.**

**By the way, how's your little crush on Prussia?**

**Really now? I know you spend most of your time with them (And the Kirkland family,and the axis) or following people, specifically speaking, Prussia.**

**By the way, how was the joker festival? I couldn't go because of work related errm...Issues. Before you ask questions, yes, Jack is at it again. I swear, Sweden is going to kill me or Jack or both us!**

**Toshi's streaking again? Sorry, I can't help you. You might want to talk to Marcus about him, he is Toshi's boyfriend...And cooking slave. Sorry, couldn't keep that comment to myself. *snickers***

**I also heard that Vincent hasn't paid the light bill. Don't worry, I went and paid it. The lights should be back on by the time you get this letter.**

**There must be something going around the family. Narnia's too sick to even stalk Ellorn. Deltora's losing his voice, Dreamland's being even more lazy than usual.**  
><strong>You're sick as a dog (Yes, Prussia-what he was doing with you, I would like to know- told me. He said you were coughing so much that you caused yourself to have a nosebleed...Get a humidifier and go to the doctors. He also said you were losing your voice and that you had a sore throat.), Spades' is too sick to even grope Neverland. This one scares me . Panem's too sick to even plan the hunger games (or even the destruction of the world for that matter.).<strong>

**But yeah, I'm going to be stuck in Halloween Town for a while. Halloween is quickly approaching and we don't have anything good this year. The whole Nightmare Realm (Me, Hell, Shadowlands/Shadow realm, Twilight world/Realm, Etc.) is in a uproar. I swear, it's chaos down here.**

**Iggly Biggly,**  
><strong>Hollow.<strong>

Y-Yoshu Big brother!

There's no n-need to do that, I swear I'm just fine! Oh, yeah, I guess your right, but it does hurt. Considering I've been sick, I tore a ligament in my knee after tackling Candyland, and now storm season, it sucks to be me. I guess I did exaggerate a little.

M-My little crush on Prussia? I have no such thing! *Blushes* Besides, it's none of your business you blood sucking idiot. And I do not follow people, I stalk them because their interesting...Wait! That came out wrong, I don't stalk! I mean, I only follow them so I can learn how to fit in with different people!

The joker festival was amazing! Fireworks, Food, and carnival games...Three of my favorite things in one place, quite simply put, it's amazing, uko! J-Jack's at it again? H-He does know that's dangerous to both his health and your's right? I'll talk to Su-San (My god, I've been hanging out with Tino way to much) for you! Hopefully, Jack will stop immediately, I mean, if he does know what's good for him.

Ah! I need to talk to Marcus later, uko! *Blushes remembering the one time she walked in on them* M-My god, the mental images! I can imagine Marcus wearing only a apron that said "I belong to Mr. Idiot", can't you?

Thank Starclan! Thank you! It's much better writing in the light, but since i'm in your room at the moment, it doesn't really help. It's dark there 24/7, starting to believe it's the b- What was that! Something just flew past my head!

0_0 Big Brother, i'm scared! Deathly scared! All of this proves the Mayan's were right! It's the end of the world!

Too bad, I was hoping to see you soon, Big brother. Ah, It's happened before, right? I remember you complaining about the riots a few years back...

Until next time,

Alice.

**An: Ita, did I ever tell you how much I love you for role playing as them? I mean, without you or Momo, Hollow wouldn't have made it far. Neither would Narnia, Toshi, Marcus, Ellorn, Deltora or Hyrule (Remember back when Hyrule used to be a girl then we swapped his gender?), South Wonderland (She's barely making it, but I just love Rue, up until she became Alice's middle name and just disappeared for a while. I just started re-using again this week after you talked to me about her over the chat.), Hell, Twilight realms (She's the girl twin right?), Shadowlands (Boy twin, right? It's been awhile since they've been mentioned in the roleplay, like what? A couple of months? Since that last roleplay I do believe.), oh and let's not forget Pyro and the coffee realm! But anyways, Ita, thank you for being my best man when it comes to roleplays! I'll just keep you my dirty little secret from Momo though, she doesn't know who you are. Teehee, I forgot to ever introduce you two. Oops! **


	29. Colorado 1

**((I'm totally gonan be weird here and write in as Colorado and Narnia even though Colorado is completely desperate to know if Narnia exists XD I fell silly.)**

**Wonderland,**

**Wooooooah, this is totally freaky. I hope Wyoming doesn't find out about you, she'll loose her mofo mind.**

**Anywho, I didn't actually think you existed, but I didn't think Atlantis existed, and low and behold the next day she's planking with Nebraska and bringing me totally awesome donut things from Italy. So whatev's.**

**Alright, so now, you gotta tell me in Narnia exists. Do they? I'm TOTALLY gonna go visit if (s)he does. That would be so chill.**

**Peace Out,**

**Jacob O. Jones, Colorado**

((It's fine, the more the merrier!))

Yoshu Colorado,

Ah, yes, sometimes I feel like no one ever remembers me, like Canada for example...Although you probably won't know who he is. Oh is Wyoming a big fan? I'd be glad to meet her.

I get that a lot so it's doesn't sting as bad when people don't think I exist. Atlantis has been hanging out with Nebraska? That's news to me...I'm shocked, She's never kept secrets from me before.

Yes, Cousin Narnia exists. It's a He ((Or at least my Narnia is.)), but i'm not sure where he went off to.

Until next time,

Alice Rue Kirkland, Wonderland.


	30. Narnia 1

**Dear Wonderland,**

**It has been a long while since we've spoken. Father England is doing fine. I don't believe we've spoken on the matter of your parents; would you happen to have any? Any that you know, might I add?**

**Anyhow, I would like to know that you are doing alright. I am doing fine, although my world supposedly ended years ago, so that's been quite the bloody confliction.**

**The Pevensies send their best regards.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Narnia (If it pleases, you may refer to me as Alastor Kirkland-Pevensie.)**

**((This fills me with the sudden urge to develop a Narnia character! :D That would be awesome. Idk why, but I figured Narnia's last name would be Kirkland-Pevensie... 'cause of the Pevensie children... pffff ajkhfdskhdgf. Btw, I have not decided narnia's gender. We can assume, for the time being, that Narnia is a gender-neutral chibi *shot))**

Yoshu Narnia,

It has, I was wondering whatever did happen to you. Parents? Well, um...We're currently working on that matter. From what I have gathered already, it would seem as though we share the same father, but I'm not too sure on that. But yet, as much as I hate to say it, all the evidence leads to England as my father.

I'm doing fine, just being on bed rest due to me tearing-Or was it spraining?- a ligament in my knee. I'm still recovering from the looking glass wars, and I do hope that you are alright. Don't worry, take Prussia as a example of that, his country ended but is he gone, not yet, so that's a good sign right?

Well I do wish to say the Red queen sends her best regards, but then I'd basically be lying. But the White queen sends her best regards.

Until next time,

Wonderland (I would much prefer that call me Alice, Alice Rue...Still not sure on the last name yet, we're still trying to figure everything out.)

((Ah, I already had a Narnia character but I like yours a lot better. Mine was a boy though, not a gender-neutral chibi. I think I like your's a lot better, you at least came up with a human name for yours! Shows how minor of a character he is in my role-plays with friends if he doesn't even have a human name! *Bricked))


	31. Colorado 2

**Wonderland, **

**Yeah, Wyoming's got an Alice in Wonderland fetish. Not the dirty kind (as Utah so awkwardly explain to me one day) but just like an obsession. **

**And I totally know who Canada is! Quite a few of the states do, but I can't speak for all of them. Friggin' Nebraska doesn't. He and Atlantis, by the way, I am blaming for breaking Estes Park's nose and shiz. Teaching her to plank. Weirdos. **

**But yeah, I dunno, she doesn't keep secrets, really, but she doesn't talk about shiz alot. I do know one secret she's keeping, and that's that I think she's cheating on Italy. I dunno why she would, but I totally think she is. It's freakin' me out. **

**Narnia exists? Holy shiz yes! Awesomeness! That's so chill! **

**-Peace Out, Colorado **

**((Btw, two things... these random comments in double parenthesis aren't part of the letters, and whenever I talk about Atlantis I'm refering to mine. I know you already had an Atlantis write in. Oh, three things. I'm on my phone, so there's a lack of paragraph breaks. Go ahead and add them))**

Yoshu Colorado,

Obsessions are ok...As long as their not fetishes XD.

Thank goodness, I'm pretty sure Mattie isn't that invisible! Planking? I think I've heard of that...But i'm still not sure what exactly it is. Oh, poor her, that must hurt.

Poor Italy, no one needs that done to them. It's like Hollow cheating on his wife with his wife's sister. Sucks to be them.

Yosh! Narnia exists! Awesomeness is such a great word!

Until next time,

Alice

((Yeah, I know, I just add them along because it's easier on me, so that way I can refrence them at a later date without having to go to reviews. In total, I know 3 Atlantis'...And I know you were talking about yours, that's just how Alice would react. I tried to paragraph them right, but i'm not sure how you usually do it so I did meh best.))


	32. Narnia 2

**Wonderland,**

**yes, considering that it was with Father England that the creation of your countries fairy tale once lay, I would assume that he may well be your father. You sound remorsefull of this however. **

**On another matter, that is true, Prussia is still alive and well while his republic has been abolished. As has Texas. I assume that it is, perhaps, my nation's existance regardless of the realm that allows for my existence. **

**I do hope that the Red Queen is not giving your land any trouble, and that you are remaining particularly peaceful in your nation. **

**-Yours Truly, Narnia**

**((Oho, orlly? Yeah, I loved the Narnia books to death and wanted to create some odd representation of him. Oh, (s)he can be like... Chrona or whomever from Soul Eater (don't watch the series but know that character) being all gender-neutral and all. Pfft, I dunno XD *scone'd*)).**

Yoshu Narnia,

I am not remorseful about it... It's just that...I have forgotten what I was about to say. But I'm not remorseful, just a bit...Scared. I mean, look at England, no offense to him, but his cooking is terrible. Look at my cooking, it's great. I'm afraid if I spend time around him, my cooking will become like his.

Ah, no the red queen's not giving me any trouble! It's all peaceful here, I just looked out the window and I saw a bunch of sheep. Normally they're scared away, so it must be peaceful.

With love and grace,

Alice

(( Pfft...Chrona...Hahaha Yeah that might work! Gender-neutral and all. Soul eater's a great show by the way. XD Imma bout to get hit with a flying mint bunny, I just have that feeling.))


	33. New York 9

**Hey Alice,**

**Ug! I haven't written in forever! Sorry about that. September isn't a really good month for me...**

**Yeah. I live a pretty weird life...**

**Well, I'm not upset. So don't worry!**

**No problem! They were fun to grow. I have so many different colors now~!**

**Long story. Basically, he gave me a really bad bowl cut, so I re-cut my hair boy-short. But it's growing back out now.**

**Yeah, I know right?**

**P.S: :P**

**love and roses,**

**Elena**

Yoshu Elena,

It's fine! I haven't been able to write lately either! I've been following Roro around a lot lately, so I haven't been able to write!

It's too bad, September's one of my favorite mon- Holy crap! I'm so so sorry! I forgot about 9/11! Oh Starclan, I probably just reminded you of it! Merde!

O-Oh, Okay! No more Worrying, got it!

They're really really pretty! I bet they were, I'm currently growing some purple roses for my sister, Candyland. It's really fun!

L-Like Rock Lee? (I should really give Iggy a bowl cut, then he could be Rock Lee!) Well it's good to hear that it's growing back out!

Right...We're all screwed, that's all I can say.

Until next time,

Alice


	34. Sicily 4

**Ciao Alice,**

**Si, a lot of fun~!**

**Ah, I see. Wait, dreams can eat dreamers?**

**amore,**

**Angelica**

**Yoshu Angelica,**

Si-Oops, I let some of my Italian slip-, Dreams can eat their Dreamers. Seeing as how Wonderland is mainly a dream (To most normal people), Dreamland has to make sure that the visitors of Wonderland return safely. As I told you before, some decide not to leave Wonderland, that's most likely because they can't leave. It's a sad fate for some dreamers, because they actually die in their sleep and never leave their dreams.

Although, it is much much better than some deaths I've seen. You can at least die in your sleep, being all peaceful and such. Argh! Need to stop being all scary and stuff! B-But at least old people can die in their sleeps instead of having a heart attack, right? Uko! I'm sorry, being all scary again!


End file.
